Hetalia Fill In The Blank: Christmas With a Friend
by ChibiDryad242
Summary: Another fill-in-the-blank story! Yay!    Oh, and I don't own APH or any of the characters. Not even the flying mint bunny.
1. Intro

Okay, so I've decided to do another fill-in-the-blank fanfiction. However, this time I think it would be fun if other people got in on the action! You don't _have_ to participate, but if you want to, just answer the following items and post them in a review, or PM me.

1. Hetalia character

2. Number

3.-7. Hetalia characters

8. Noun

9. Verb

10. Person

11. Verb (past tense)

12. Hetalia character

13. Bad weather condition

14. Residence

15. Sound

16. Christmas song

Okay, so the only rules are:

-The first character MUST be a country character. For example, you can say Alfred/America, France, etc., but may not use the flying mint bunny or Shinatty-chan. All characters past that, however, may be whichever Hetalia character you would like, be it the bunny, Pochi, Germouser, Grandpa Rome, or even Korea's haircurl!

-"Person" is a general term, which means that you can fill in #10 with a character from this series, from another series, or even a real person such as Abraham Lincoln or Rumiko Takahashi!

-**Be creative**! Remember, numbers can range from 1 to 983932047015; verbs from run to sneeze; residences from castles to cardboard boxes.

-And, as in any game or fanfiction: **Have Fun**!

Updates will be no sooner than two or three reviews after this post, and no later than December if you choose not to participate, I still hope you have fun reading this. :)


	2. Base Story

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who participated! ^^ I'm pretty sure I already did the disclaimer...

Here is the base story that the results have been put into, by the way:

**Christmas With a Friend**

Because it was Christmas, [1] decided to throw a last-minute party. But because money was tight this year, he/she could only invite [2] people. After thinking it over, [1] decided to invite [3], [4], [5], [6], and [7]. He picked up the [8] and started [9]ing.

He got [3]'s answering machine when he called, but [4] answered the phone on the first ring. At least, it should have been [4], but the voice that answered in fact belonged to [10]!

"Hello?" "Hey, [10]! What are you doing at [4]'s house?" "He/she invited me over to celebrate the holiday. Why, do you need him/her for something?" "No, it's nothing. Sorry about that." Well, so much for that, he sighed as he [11] that person's name off the list. Oh well, at least he still had three other people to call...

"Sorry, I'm spending Christmas with my family this year."

"What was that? I can't h- [12]! Don't break that!"

"I would come, but there's a terrible [13] and I can't even get out of my [14]."

[1] sighed. Looks like he'd be spending Christmas alone this year... Suddenly, there was a [15] at the door. "Hey." It was [3]! "I got your message." It seems I won't be so alone after all, [1] thought with a relieved smile.

So maybe he wasn't holding a party this year, he reflected as he sipped hot cocoa with [3] beside the fireplace, [16] playing in the background. Still, being able to spend the holiday with his best friend... he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. hakaishilee

**Christmas With a Friend**

Because it was Christmas, Romano decided to throw a last-minute party. But because money was tight this year, he could only invite 8,291 people. After thinking it over, Romano decided to invite Germany, Greece, Turkey, America, and France. He picked up the teddy bear and started skipping.

He got Germany's answering machine when he called, but Greece answered the phone on the first ring. At least, it should have been Greece, but the voice that answered in fact belonged to Alphonse Elric!

"Hello?" "Hey, Alphonse! What are you doing at Greece's house?" "He invited me over to celebrate the holiday. Why, do you need him for something?" "No, it's nothing. Sorry about that." Well, so much for that, he sighed as he kissed that person's name off the list. Oh well, at least he still had three other people to call...

"Sorry, I'm spending Christmas with my family this year."

"What was that? I can't h- England! Don't break that!"

"I would come, but there's a terrible heat wave and I can't even get out of my cardboard box."

Romano sighed. Looks like he'd be spending Christmas alone this year... Suddenly, there was a smack at the door. "Hey." It was Germany! "I got your message." It seems I won't be so alone after all, Romano thought with a relieved smile.

So maybe he wasn't holding a party this year, he reflected as he sipped hot cocoa with Germany beside the fireplace, _The Redneck 12 Days of Christmas_ playing in the background. Still, being able to spend the holiday with his best friend... he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Karen Elaine DuLay

**Karen Elaine DuLay's Version**

Because it was Christmas, Germany decided to throw a last-minute party. But because money was tight this year, he/she could only invite 42 people. After thinking it over, Germany decided to invite Russia, Austria, Greece, China, and Prussia. He picked up the pasta and started devouring.

He got Russia's answering machine when he called, but Austria answered the phone on the first ring. At least, it should have been Austria, but the voice that answered in fact belonged to Chibitalia!

"Hello?" "Hey, Chibitalia! What are you doing at Austria's house?" "He invited me over to celebrate the holiday. Why, do you need him for something?" "No, it's nothing. Sorry about that." Well, so much for that, he sighed as he destroyed that person's name off the list. Oh well, at least he still had three other people to call...

"Sorry, I'm spending Christmas with my family this year."

"What was that? I can't h- Hungary! Don't break that!"

"I would come, but there's a terrible tsunami and I can't even get out of my cottage."

Germany sighed. Looks like he'd be spending Christmas alone this year... Suddenly, there was a sneeze at the door. "Hey." It was Russia! "I got your message." It seems I won't be so alone after all, Germany thought with a relieved smile.

So maybe he wasn't holding a party this year, he reflected as he sipped hot cocoa with Russia beside the fireplace, _Jingle Bell Rock_ playing in the background. Still, being able to spend the holiday with his best friend... he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. lunareclipse3

**lunareclipse3's Version**

Because it was Christmas, Greece decided to throw a last-minute party. But because money was tight this year, he/she could only invite 29 people. After thinking it over, Greece decided to invite Canada, Kumajiro, Poland, Korea's hair curl, and [7]. He picked up the churro and started tapping.

He got Canada's answering machine when he called, but Kumajiro answered the phone on the first ring. At least, it should have been Kumajiro, but the voice that answered in fact belonged to Zack (All Time Low)!

"Hello?" "Hey, Zack! What are you doing at Kumajiro's house?" "He invited me over to celebrate the holiday. Why, do you need him for something?" "No, it's nothing. Sorry about that." Well, so much for that, he sighed as he wondered that person's name off the list. Oh well, at least he still had three other people to call...

"Sorry, I'm spending Christmas with my family this year."

"What was that? I can't h- Netherlands! Don't break that!"

"I would come, but there's a terrible extreme heat wave and I can't even get out of my all window walled New York apartment on the 13th floor."

Greece sighed. Looks like he'd be spending Christmas alone this year... Suddenly, there was a bones breaking sound at the door. "Hey." It was Canada! "I got your message." It seems I won't be so alone after all, Greece thought with a relieved smile.

So maybe he wasn't holding a party this year, he reflected as he sipped hot cocoa with Canada beside the fireplace, _African Bell Carol_ playing in the background. Still, being able to spend the holiday with his best friend... he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. snowfairy842

**Christmas With a Friend**

Because it was Christmas, Italy decided to throw a last-minute party. But because money was tight this year, he could only invite 48 people. After thinking it over, Italy decided to invite Japan, Germany, Russia, USA, and Liechtenstein. He picked up the beach and started jumping.

He got Japan's answering machine when he called, but Germany answered the phone on the first ring. At least, it should have been Germany, but the voice that answered in fact belonged to Aimee!

"Hello?" "Hey, Aimee! What are you doing at Germany's house?" "He invited me over to celebrate the holiday. Why, do you need him for something?" "No, it's nothing. Sorry about that." Well, so much for that, he sighed as he slept that person's name off the list. Oh well, at least he still had three other people to call...

"Sorry, I'm spending Christmas with my family this year."

"What was that? I can't h- China! Don't break that!"

"I would come, but there's a terrible blizzard and I can't even get out of my Verona."

Italy sighed. Looks like he'd be spending Christmas alone this year... Suddenly, there was a babbling brook at the door. "Hey." It was Japan! "I got your message." It seems I won't be so alone after all, Italy thought with a relieved smile.

So maybe he wasn't holding a party this year, he reflected as he sipped hot cocoa with Japan beside the fireplace, _O' Christmas Tree_ playing in the background. Still, being able to spend the holiday with his best friend... he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
